


Cold War

by FracturedSpine



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, primis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedSpine/pseuds/FracturedSpine
Summary: Edward steals the blanket and Tank's not happy about it.





	Cold War

Tank awoke to the uncomfortable feeling of cold goosebumps covering his body. He could instantly tell what had awoken him. 

It was cold.

Uncomfortably cold. 

Groggily, he groped the bed in search of the missing covers he had originally fallen asleep with.

But he found nothing. 

Lazily, he opened his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the poor lighting. 

Opposite him in the darkness, he spied his lover and culprit, the reason for his sudden loss of warmth and abrupt awakening. 

Edward lay peacefully asleep, wrapped in a cocoon of covers. 

A warm cocoon.

Tank shivered and pursed his lips.

Somewhat annoyed by his untimely rousing, Tank began to peel free the covers from the German. His first gentle tugs made little headway so Tank pulled harder. His efforts were rewarded with handfuls of blanket that he quickly draped over his cold body. 

Satisfied with the instant comforting warmth of the blanket, Tank rolled over and closed his eyes.

But not more than thirty seconds later, Tank felt a tug on the covers and his body was once again exposed to the night air. 

Tank rolled over and narrowed his eyes, watching his lover for movement.

But none came. 

Tank frowned and with no regard for his sleeping partner, grabbed the blanket. He held fast and swiftly entangled the cloth in his limbs so there would be no chance of losing his coveted prize.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, silently celebrating his small victory.

But yet his victory would not go unnoticed as Tank felt the bed shift beside him. 

Tank gripped the blanket with all his might and couldn’t help but smile as he felt Edward weakly pull at the cloth. 

The tugging ceased and Tank tried his hardest to relax, but he could feel those acid green eyes boring holes into the back of his head. 

Tank rolled over to face his lover. 

He was met with a deep scowl of a kind he had never seen on the German before. 

Tank felt like a rabbit caught in headlights and meekly averted his gaze from the death glare he was receiving, hiding defensively behind the blanket. 

His response only seemed to irritate the German further, as if he had expected Tank to simply hand over the piece of cloth. He could feel the situation escalating before him. 

“Give it back!” Edward hissed, his voice hoarse from sleep sounding distant and hellish. Tank blinked. Edward’s usual sweet and calm demeanour had seeming vanished and was long forgotten. There was a kind of hatred in his eyes, as if he had disturbed a slumbering demon and was about to pay the ultimate price. 

Tank watched as Edward eyed the blanket, then himself and then the blanket again. 

Without warning, Edward lunged, clawing after the covers, but Tank in all his surprise held fast.

It suddenly became all out war. Both parties scrambling furiously for the coveted blanket. 

They fought, it was not a lover’s tiff, no. It was an all out fight for survival. 

Both began pulling frantically on the cloth. Toing and froing as if they were wolves fighting over the last scraps of their prey. 

They could hear the fibres tearing. 

Tank knew he would have to act fast if he was to keep the blanket in tact. 

He abruptly rolled over, using his bulk against the smaller German, wrapping himself in the blanket. 

The sudden, violent force of Tank’s weight pulling on the blanket caused Edward to lose his grip and unceremoniously topple off the bed. 

Tank stifled laughter as he watched the German, sheepishly climb back onto the bed. 

This time there was no squabble for the sacred cloth. 

Instead, Edward lay there facing the wall, his arms crossed, wallowing in his self-pity. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but the cold and his feeling of spite for his partner prevented him. Edward clenched his jaw. 

“I hate you, Tank Dempsey.” The words sounded weak and pitiful to the German’s ears. 

Tank frowned, mindful of his partner’s apparent sulking. He gave a little sigh. This was more like the Edward he knew.

Edward had never been humble in defeat. It was one of those odd quirks about the German that always made Tank smile. 

“No you don’t.” Tank hummed sweetly, draping his lover in cloth. He moved in closer, gently hugging Edward. 

The feeling of warmth was almost instant. 

“See, isn’t that much better?” He whispered softly, a hint of playful sarcasm in his voice that didn’t go unnoticed.

He only received a mumble in reply. 

He smiled and he could feel Edward smiling awkwardly too. 

Edward’s body heat was far better than a blanket, Tank decided as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on morphine in a hospital. I think that just about sums it up tbh.


End file.
